Cammie meets Blackthorne
by brittany177
Summary: What happens when the lengendary Chamelon gets landed in Blackthorne? takes place of CMYHTS. its my first fanfic :D i dont own any of this ally carter does
1. Blackthorne

**Cammie Pov**

Well this is great, just great. I try to study and get attacked then carried away! I hope I won't be far. Confused?

Well my name is Cameron Ann Morgan. My friends call me Cammie and my codename is Chameleon. It's pretty legendary and a lot of people know about me and since I am a Morgan. My mom and dad were the best spies, along with their friend Joe Solomon, and my Cov Ops teacher. (Also my godfather since he was best friends with my dad) You can say I'm following their footsteps. I attend Gallagher Academy For Exceptionally Young Woman, where we perfect are skills, or you can just say its spy school. It's my sophomore year. My roommates/best friends are Elizabeth Sutton (Liz), Macey McHenry, yes the senator's daughter, and Rebecca but call her Bex if you don't want to die, the first non-american Gallagher Girl. She's from London and her parents are in the M16. So typical day of a spy. My mother is also the headmistresses of Gallagher so I'm there a lot earlier and often then the other girls. I know a lot of the passages ways, that's where I go to be alone from everybody.

My mouth was tied but I could see, not much though since I was on the floor of a car.

**Zach Pov**

We were in the grand hall at Blackthorne. (boy spy school) I was sitting with my friends/roommates. Jonas, the wiz kid, and Grant the strongest guy in are grade, then their was me, Zach Goode. I'm one of the best. When Dr. Steve, our headmaster, was welcoming everyone back a crash came from the ceiling.

**Cammie Pov**

Did someone just throw me in a window! I was attached to a rope thank god. I looked around because my hands were still tied. Everybody was starring at me! Not good since I'm a chameleon, and just then I realized they were all boys! And were drooling! Just then I saw Mr. Solomon. He looked shocked to see me. Ha! Its hard to shock one of the greatest spies I know.

"Solomon what's going on"? I asked. Everyone's eyes turned to him.

"How did you get here Cammie?" he questioned while his face was emotionless.

" Oh I just decided to crash threw ceilings. I don't even know where her is!" my voice rose as my anger was building up. I mean seriously what does he expect me to do.

"Cammie" was all he said. So naturally I rolled my eyes.

"Lets see…I was in the library when someone grabbed me , and I believe I gave him a black eye, then I ended up wherever here is." I told him. I was really wondering where I was after all.

People, well boys were just gaping.

"Oh if you find the dude I'd like to beat him upside the head for throwing me threw a window!" I yelled. I was seriously mad now.

"Oh that would be me," said a voice and everyone turned around to a man with the black eye.

**Zach Pov**

We all just stared at him. The girl Cammie, I guess and man did she look good, just sighed and sat down while untying her self when she saw the man. Who was he? Lots of questions where going through my mind right now. I looked at my friends but they were just as clueless as me. Which is not a good thing for a spy.

"When you say this one is hard to get you weren't kidding", the guy spoke rubbing his eye. So this dude kidnapped this girl and dropped her at our spy school because?

Cammie spoke up with a grin on her face," Well what did you expect, and I wasn't planning on seeing you so soon again". So she knew who this was and apparently seen him before. Everyone but the teachers were talking, whispering, trying to figure out what was happening.

"Well I thought I would surprise you with lets say a little vacation" the man told her.

"Like I have a choice", she muttered. But of course we all heard her because were spies.

"There's the spirit it wont be that long", he stated. Then all of a sudden she took in her surroundings and gasped.

**Cammie Pov**

Ohmigosh! I better not be where I think I am! "This is Blackthorne isn't it?" I asked. That would explain all the boys. More mouths dropped and now everyone was looking right at me. I heard Mr. Solomon chuckle.

"Looks like someone has been snooping around", he looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I blushed.

"So the stories grow," spoke the Director.

"What stories?" asked one of the boys, and others started asking too.

"Not now, Mr. Steve, Mr. Solomon, may I have a private word please." he walked to the front of the room.

"Who's Dr. Steve?" I asked, I was only curious.

Then a man walked down a took a hand out towards me and said," That would be me Ms. Morgan, the headmaster here at Blackthorne this will be excellent"

"Oh hi" I said and shocked his hand.

They all stood there talking quietly and fast so no one could here. It was awkward because every student was looking at me.

"Excellent" I heard Dr. Steve say.

"What's Excellent?' I asked.

"Now everyone please welcome your new student for awhile", announced Dr. Steve. This time I joined everyone and just starred with my mouth open.

" Excuse me!" I have shrieked. They aren't serious they must be joking, Then I looked at them and could tell…they were dead serious.

"I believe you heard me correct Ms. Morgan, why don't you go up front and properly introduce yourself." and walked right beside me and whispered so only I could here, "and tell them about Gallagher since they don't know yet". I huge grin spread across my face. This was going to be fun.

**Zach Pov**

What the heck is he thinking! Having a girl in a spy school! Everyone was still in shock when Dr. Steve told her to promptly introduce her self. He whispered something in her ear, and a huge grin spread across her face. What was happening here! She walked up the front and took a deep breath,

" Hi 'I'm Cammie Morgan. I go to Gallagher Academy For Exceptionally Young Women. It's just like Blackthorne….a school for spies." she finished then walked off to sit with the teachers. WHHHHHHHHHHATTTTT! There was a girl spy school! Since When? Are they better then us….my mind keep wondering off until a freshman with a big mouth stood up and yelled" She lying, its just some kind of trick". Cammie looked up to him then slowly started walking across the room to his table. Everybody was silent once again.

"And why would I be lying?" she stated.

This dude really had a big mouth, we all knew this because he spent most of hid time in detention because of it. "Its just a trick, I bet you couldn't even defend your self see watched", then he tried to flip her, but she saw it coming and ducked then round house kicked him in the face causing him to fall to the ground.

"Don't call me a liar", she said as walking back to the teachers table.

"Was that really necessary Cammie?" Mr. Solomon asked and look at her. She just glared and he didn't say anything.

"I wouldn't take her so likely fellows, you do know who this is…Cammie Morgan." Nobody said anything" Ah maybe her codename will tell you. Chameleon."

"That's the Chameleon"

"No way!"

"She's a girl"

The guys were all shouting now. "Guys the Chameleon is here…at are school. And she's a girl" I stated turning to Jonas and Grant.

Then are emergency line went on at the front where the podium is a face flashed on the screen. A woman was their worry clear on her face and she look at everyone.

"Oh there you are Cammie I couldn't find you anywhere. Why are you at Blackthorne?" she asked then she saw the man that kidnapped Cammie and sighed," Director I should have known". That was all she said.

"Everyone this is Rachel Morgan, the headmistresses at Gallagher.", Dr. Steve was explaining to everyone. "Oh and the guy with the black eye is the Director of the CIA if you didn't know," Cammie chipped in. She punched the director of the CIA!


	2. The girls make a visit

_Previously: "Everyone this is Rachel Morgan, the headmistresses at Gallagher.", Dr. Steve was explaining to everyone. "Oh and the guy with the black eye is the Director of the CIA if you didn't know," Cammie chipped in. She punched the director of the CIA!_

**Cammie**

"Well thank you for that introduction Ms. Morgan", he said sarcastically. "Anytime" she replied. "It was just a routine check, makin sure everybody's still good" then why is she at Blackthorne?"- Rachel. "Why don't we just have the exchange her instead? Cammie spoke up.

**Zach**

Exchange? What Exchange I glanced back and forth between my brothers we were all still confused but apparently Cammie knew what was going on…she's really pretty and every guy here is drooling! All the teachers just looked at her. Now Cameron that was highly privileged information where did you get that? Her mother asked tipping her fingers. "A magician never reveals her secrets. She smirked. The Doors swung open again when three girls walked threw and one yelling angrily Bloody hell Cam! You cant just disappear like that we had to have Liz hijacked a plane to get here I swear I'm going to end up killing you ones of these days.! She exclaimed.

_Okay this is where I need your guys help I only like this part but I want the story to continue. So if anybody s wants to finish this story hit me up! I just like coming up with the ideas I can't come up with the actually stories. Reviews plz!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Zach**

Cammie gulped. She looked really terrified of this girl. She charged and tackled her to the ground . Bex! All the three girls yelled. The other two pulled her of Cammie.

Don't you ever just leave like that again!- bex

It wasn't my fault the director here wanted to have some fun! Cammie yelled back.

**Cammie**

Ohhhh…bex faded off.

Geesh cam did you give him that black eye? Liz asked unsteadly

I got interrupted but bex before I could speak. Bloody hell you gave the director a black eye that's my girl! And she gave me a bone crushing hug

Bex-gasp-can't-gasp-breathe! Cammie said

Srry- bex lookin sheepish

Someone cleared their throat… we all turned and looked at mr solman. He wasn't happy…my mother wasn't far behind.

And why have you three left school without permission and stolen property. Mr solman said in a cold tone. All the blackthorne boys flinched.

We cant just stand around when a sister is missing! Bex

Plus we all know how much bex loves action macey commented looking at her nails.

Well duh macey bex replied.

Guys…liz

I just laughed at this.

Well I think we'll just have to fix this with a little practice now don't we mr solman said.

We all groaned. Practice for him was hours and hours of training.

Why me? I asked.

Well like you girls said you stick together he smirked. Ughhhh.

_This one is kinda short but I just wanted to put it up. They girls end up staying there since they are already there and macey is sent to buy all their clothes since they didn't pack. ( macey approved clothes of course much to Cammie and liz's dislikes. Halter tops mini skirts, etc.) I think I'm done with this story __ So look forward to that :D thx for reading. Review to tell me what you guys think. __Gallagher Girls belongs to ally carter not me!_


	4. author note :

_So hey guys I really wasn't going to continue this story but I found out that my idea is out there and someone is using it. In which I wanted to happen but they didn't even give me credit which I don't like so if any of you can't tell me how I can pm them ( cus I cant figure it out __L__) I'd really appreciate it :D_

_The author is rabbitkirsty but the titles _Blackthorn meets the Chameleon

_.net/u/2671283/rabbitkirsty. _

_I hope you guys like there version and i know I can't wait to see where my idea leads to :D_


End file.
